


Saviors

by PandoraPeeked



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Oneshot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraPeeked/pseuds/PandoraPeeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is always saving you, but what happens when he needs you to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon who asked "Can I get a story of five times Poe saved the reader during an xwing mission (both pilots) and one time the reader saved Poe? Filled with “but he’s the best he’d never like me” and “she’s under my command it isn’t right”, but eventual love?)"
> 
> An attempt was made. This is the first thing I've written in years.

It seemed like Poe Dameron was always saving you.

It wasn’t that you needed saving that often, but whenever you did, he was there. Like he was your own personal guardian angel. The first time he ‘saved’ you was before you had ever even properly met. You had only recently arrived at the rebel base and had been working on your assigned X-Fighter. It was an older model, a piece of garbage really, but it would have to do. There wasn’t really anything else available, so they had given you this. Luckily, you were a pretty decent mechanic, and with your pick of all the spare and scavenged parts, you had managed to bring it back up to scratch a bit. You had been working on the faulty wiring in one of the back panels when you grabbed the wrong wire and received an electric shock. Too busy cursing to mind your precarious position on the slippery metal of the craft, you lost your grip and slid backwards off the plane, towards the ground. Before you could crack open your skull on the asphalt however, you were caught by two strong arms, saving you from the impact.

“Wow, careful there,” a voice said. **  
**

Cautiously, you opened one of your eyes, squinting at the dark shape above you. You found yourself staring at a tan face with dark curls and dark concerned eyes.

“Are you alright?” the man asked you, gently setting you back on the ground.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you assured him, rubbing your burnt fingers, still a bit dazzled from what just happened.

A small round robot peeking out from behind the guy’s legs beeped urgently.

“You’re right, BB-8,” the man addressed the robot, before turning to you again. “We should probably get you to the medical bay for a check up. Just to make sure. You did get quite the shock.”

You tried to protest and assure him that you were fine, but he wouldn’t hear it. Between him and the small robot, they managed to get you over to the medical bay, where one of the nurses gave you a full check up and put some salve on your burned fingers.

“I told you I was alright,” you teased him, after the nurse had given you the all clear.

“Better safe than sorry.” He smiled at you, and it was only then that you realised how handsome he really was. “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, you told him your name with a stutter. “Thanks for, uh, saving me, I guess.”

He smiled and winked. “Any time.”

And he had meant it. Any time you seemed to be in trouble or needed help, Poe Dameron was there. Whether it was in the air, shooting down TIE fighters left and right, or on the ground, providing you with cover, Poe was always there whenever you needed a hand. When your laser blasters became disabled during an attack, he had covered you with his own X-Wing until the battle was over, and it was the same in every other fight. He always had your back, and you knew that you could rely on him with your life.

You were assigned to one of Poe’s squadrons, making him your direct commanding officer. Over time, being in the same squad and fighting battles together brought you closer together. You worked together seamlessly, and even outside of work, the two of you got along great. It wasn’t long before the two of you became close friends, and it wasn’t long before you found yourself head over heels in love with the other pilot. You knew it was stupid and silly to fall for your friend and commander, but you just couldn’t help yourself. He was just too nice and too clever and too heroic and too handsome to ignore. Sometimes you imagined that his eyes lingered on you for a little longer than necessary and you entertained the thought that possibly his feelings for you were similar to what you felt for him, but deep down you knew you were kidding yourself.

“You ready for today?” asked a familiar voice. You looked up from your bowl of bland cereal to find Poe taking a seat opposite you. He gave you a smile and your heart skipped a beat.

“Sure. Shouldn’t be too bad.” General Organa had asked your squadron to escort a diplomatic mission to one of the planets on the border of the mid and outer rim of the system. Apparently there was a wealthy merchant residing there in his holiday home who had a grudge against the First Order for confiscating his merchandise that might be willing to help out the Resistance. It would a quick and routine trip, hopefully. They would go and have a chat, make some arrangements, and then come back again.

“You’ve got that right. After all, I’ve got the best pilots in the galaxy on my team.”

“I thought you were the best pilot in the galaxy,” you teased him.

“Oh, I am,” he chuckled. “But there’s some that come pretty close.” He sipped his coffee and let his eyes rest on yours, sending a flush through your cheeks. Hurriedly, you finished your breakfast and excused yourself by saying you still had to give your X-Fighter a check up before leaving, feeling a little flustered under Poe’s gaze. He was your commanding officer, and you had more important things to do than swoon over him.

You left without any fanfare. The General didn’t want everyone’s attention to be on this mission, so everything had been treated as business as usual. You had been flying for a while now, with the X-Fighters flanking the larger passenger ship on all sides, from above and below, monitoring their surroundings. The flight had been largely uneventful, apart from a few asteroids whizzing past, and you had almost reached your destination. You were flying somewhere behind the ship, covering the rear, with Poe’s ship flying high above you, where he could oversee everything.

You had just breached the atmosphere and were preparing for landing, when one of your squad mates spoke through the communications system.

“Commander?” The Twi’lek girl had been positioned in front of the aircraft, monitoring the way ahead, and was the first to attempt a landing. “Something seems to be wrong. The scanner is picking up some gravitational irregularities.”

Slightly concerned, you checked your own radar, but it wasn’t registering anything. You were too far towards the back to pick up anything that might be ahead of you.

“Copy that, Red Four,” Poe’s voice crackled in your helmet. “Can you see what is causing it?”

“I’m not sure,” she replied. “It could be–” Her voice was abruptly cut off by a loud noise, after which the line went dead. An explosion lit up the sky below them.

“It’s a trap!” yelled a voice over the comm.

“Watch out everyone!” Poe called. “Stay in formation and fight them off. Protect the General! We can do this!”

This wasn’t the first time that you had been ambushed by the First Order, but you had never been protecting such precious cargo. If the General was lost, the Resistance would fall.

TIE fighters appeared from all sides, too close for you to just fly away without the risk of them following you back to the base. A mixture of adrenaline and fear pumped through your veins, keeping you both cautious and alert, as your experience kicked in. You angled the craft a little higher and broadened the distance between your fighter and the ship, shooting at any enemy craft that dared come close to you.

Despite being surprised, it seemed like the First Order was no match for you. Although you were suffering casualties, the enemy seemed to be suffering more. Poe had been right; together, perhaps you truly were the best pilots in the galaxy. Within minutes, you already had the upper hand in the battle. As instructed, you had not broken formation, keeping a tight defense around the ship.

“Prepare for retreat,” came Poe’s voice over the comm again. You breathed a sigh of relief to hear that he was alright. Apart from alerting other squad members to incoming enemies, your team barely needed to communicate in situations like these. Everyone knew what was expected of them.

“Roger that,” you responded, mimicked by the other remaining squad members.

At this point, most of the enemy ships had been disabled or destroyed, but there was no telling whether or not more were on their way. Your squad had not come out of it unscathed, and from your position you couldn’t tell how many other ships you had lost besides Red Four. Casualties wouldn’t be tallied until later, when the rest of you have made it into the clear. The thought of having lost some of your friends made you sick to your stomach, but you knew that it wasn’t over yet. You needed to keep it together for just a bit longer.

“Alright everyone, we’re getting out of here right now! Avert course and return to base.”

Relieved, you flicked a few switches on the dashboard, setting your course for D’Qar. You were still under attack, but there were now so few enemy ships left that you should easily be able to fight them off until you were all ready to leave. You returned to your original position behind the carrier, keeping an eye out for any of the TIE Fighters that were still around, and started flying again. Suddenly, a panicked voice came over the comm.

“Poe, behind you!”

Before he could respond, you saw an explosion behind you, where Poe had taken up his position. Immediately, it felt as though your heart stopped. Screams sounded in your helmet, and it took you a few seconds to realise that it was your teammates yelling for your commander, and not just your own mind.

“Poe?” you joined in. “POE!”

But there was no answer.

It was then that you saw it. His ship, plummeting down from the sky and rushing towards the ground far below them. You screamed again, and without a second thought, you broke formation. More alarmed voices came over the comm.

“Y/N, what are you doing?”

“Y/N, you can’t!”

“I have to! I can’t just leave him!”

“Y/N, he’s–” But before they could finish, you cut them off.

“Poe would never just leave you!” you snapped. “Just get the General to safety and I’ll go find him.”

Before anyone else could respond, you flicked a switch and turned off the comm system. You didn’t need to hear what they had to say. You were going after Poe, no matter what.

You turned in the air and flew after his starfighter, which was still falling. Perhaps it was just the design of the ship, or your own hopes betraying you, but it looked like the craft was angling so that it could catch the air under its wings and slow down before impact. _Hang in there, Poe. I’m coming._

However, you weren’t the only one coming after him. Two of the remaining TIE fighters had broken off from their attack on the carrier, and were now going after Poe. You increased your speed and engaged one of the two fighters, blasting it with your lasers and shooting off a part of its wing. Despite being hit, the pilot still put up a fight, returning the fire and forcing you to pull up to avoid being hit. This was taking too long! You needed to get down there before anyone else did. With determination, you aimed your lasers and fired. This time it was a clean shot, hitting the fuel reserves, and the fighter blew up in the middle of the air. You blinked against the brightness for a few seconds, but then got back to searching for Poe again.

His X-Fighter and the other TIE fighter were nowhere to be seen, but it was hard to miss the giant plume of smoke coming from somewhere in the trees. Were you too late? Had he crashed? Had the remaining fighter shot him out of the air? _Please, no_.

By the time you landed your X-Wing, your hands were shaking so bad that it made for a rough landing. You didn’t care, though, and as soon as the craft touched the surface, you were climbing out, throwing your helmet to the side and running towards the plume that you could still see above the trees.

“Poe?” you yelled, not caring who would hear you. “Poe!”

As you burst through the trees, into a small clearing, you saw the other TIE fighter, but the pilots weren’t in it. You started running even faster, faster than you had ever run before. You couldn’t let them get to Poe, no matter what.

Then, suddenly, there it was. Badly damaged and burning profusely, but still semi-intact; Poe’s fighter. Its landing gear had not deployed, and the fighter had torn through ground for a few yards before coming to a stop, nose buried in the soil. The cockpit was open, revealing an empty seat, and on the ground next to the vehicle was a man in bright orange jumpsuit. His body lay crumpled on the grass, and he was flanked by two men in black suits. One of them was crouched over him while the other stood looking around, probably for you. Still running, you pulled your blaster out of its holster, thankful that you had insisted on carrying one even though it was not standard issue. Just as you made eye contact with the guard and he went to warn his co-pilot, you shot your blaster at him, hitting him square in the chest. Before his partner could even get up, you shot him too. Nobody hurt your friend and got away with it.

You skidded to a halt once you had reached the aircraft and fell to your knees next to the man in the orange jumpsuit. He lay unmoving, face towards the ground. His uniform was torn and you could see blood in his hair.

“Poe?” You grabbed his arm and turned him over so that he was lying on his back. “Poe, please!”

Tears were in your eyes now as you looked at the face of the man you loved. His hair stuck to his forehead with a mixture of sweat and blood and you could see a few cuts and some bruising on his face. You quickly checked his body for more wounds and found that one of his arms was broken, but other than that there were no visible injuries. Why wasn’t he waking up?

Afraid that the ship might blow up if the fire reached the fuel tank somehow, you carefully dragged Poe away to the shade of the trees, where you would be safe in the case of an explosion. He still hadn’t woken up. You pulled him into your lap, resting his head on your leg, and smoothed his hair away from his forehead. There was no way to check for internal injuries, and you hadn’t brought the first aid kit from the plane. All you could do was wait for him to wake up.

“Poe, please wake up,” you whispered, placing your hand on his cheek. The tears were burning now and you couldn’t hold them back any longer. Quiet sobs rocked your body as you attempted to wipe away the tears with your sleeve. You sat like that for a few minutes, not knowing what to do, when you suddenly felt something touch your cheek. You opened your eyes to find Poe staring up at you, looking confused, his fingers on your face.

“Poe!” You sobbed with relief, bursting out into tears again. He was alive. He was alright.

“What’s wrong?” he croaked. “Why are you crying?”

You put your hand on his and squeezed it softly. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine,” you told him, smiling at him through your tears. “Are you okay?”

“What are we doing here?” He looked puzzled, though after having crashed, that was hardly surprising. He probably had some sort of concussion.

Quickly and gently, you reminded him of the situation you had been in, telling him how you had been attacked and how his ship had gone down and crashed.

“I came to find you,” you finished, as you helped him sit up. His gaze was more focused again and he seemed to remember now that you had told him. He brought his hand to his head and groaned. You put your hand on his shoulder to steady him and navigated him so that he was sitting with his back against the trunk of a tree.

“Careful,” you told him. “I think you hit your head.” Although he didn’t seem to have any life threatening injuries, it was clear that he was in pain. “There’s a first aid kit in the X-Wing. If you wait here, I can go–”

“You shouldn’t have come,” he interrupted you, dark eyebrows knitted together.

“I couldn’t just leave you!”

“I told you to retreat and get back to safety!”

“You would have died! The First Order would have killed you or tortured you!” You didn’t understand why he was being this way, why he was so upset. You had saved his life. If you hadn’t gone after him… You couldn’t even think of what might have happened. If he had died and you had done nothing to help him, you would never have been able to forgive yourself. “I know I disobeyed your orders, but-”

“I’m your Commander, Y/N. I’m responsible for everyone on my crew.” His voice sounded thick, as though the words were stuck in his throat and wouldn’t come out. “If you had died risking your life to save me, I…” He swallowed and looked at you hard. “It was too dangerous. You should have left me.” Then he sighed and smiled feebly in an attempt to lighten the mood a little. “After all, a captain is supposed to go down with his ship, right?”

“That’s fucking bullshit, Dameron, and you know it.” Where was all of this coming from all of a sudden? You knew with certainty that if it had been you, or any other of you squad members, Poe would have done the same. That was just who he was. Damn if you weren’t gonna do the same for him. “Nobody gets to be the goddamn hero but you?”

Poe frowned at you. “Y/N–”

“No, you don’t get to do this,” you cut him off firmly. “I would disobey a thousand orders and risk my life a thousand times in order to save you, Poe Dameron. You’re just going to have to deal with–.”

Before you could finish, you felt his hand in the back of your neck, pulling you towards him. The next moment, your lips crashed together. His grip on you was firm despite his injuries, and his mouth was passionate yet gentle against yours. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as his fingers curled around your neck and into your hair. When you broke to catch your breath, you found him smiling at you, his gaze lazily on yours. You felt a flush creeping up your neck.

“What?”

“It almost sounds like you care for me,” he joked, letting his thumb run along your jaw and sending shivers down your spine.

“Of course I do, you idiot!” If he hadn’t looked so fragile and you didn’t feel so unsteady, you would have punched him. “I think I might even like you a little,” you confessed, though that was more than clear by now.

“I like you a little too. In fact, I think I might like you a lot.”

He pulled you to him again, and you went willingly, pressing your lips against his once more as your heart went into overdrive. When you pushed against him a little, pressing his head back against the tree, he broke away with a groan.

“Oh god, I’m sorry!” You covered your mouth with your hand and Poe laughed a little, causing him to groan again. “Come on, we should go.” You slipped his good arm around your shoulders and helped him get up. You placed your own arm around his waist and started walking.

“How are we…?”

“They left us one of their new and improved TIE fighters,” you told him, nodding your head at the two dead soldiers that lay at the base of Poe’s now completely burned out starfighter.

“How considerate of them.”

Together, you slowly made your way over to the First Order’s craft. You helped Poe inside and turned to get your things from your own X-Fighter. You should contact the Base to inform them of your return and Poe’s survival. Before you could step outside again however, Poe grabbed your hand and pulled you down onto his lap.

“I’m sorry. About before.” He weaved his fingers through yours and then brought up his hand to rest his knuckles against your cheek. “The thought of losing you… That you could have died because of me…”

He seemed to be struggling with his words, maybe because of his emotions, possibly because of his probable concussion, but it didn’t matter. You understood what he meant.

“It’s okay.”

He smiled at you. “I’ll let you protect me if you’ll let me protect you, deal?”

You smiled back. “Deal.”

This time you didn’t need his guidance to find his lips. You kissed him sweetly and briefly before pulling back and getting up.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

Your entwined fingers kept your arms linked until you were too far away and you released your grip.

“Hey, Y/N,” Poe called to you, just as you were about to step outside. You looked back at him smiling at you. “Thanks. For saving me.”

You smiled and winked. 

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! This story can also be found on my tumblr hogwartsnexttopmodel.tumblr.com where you can also send me any requests you have!


End file.
